phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Phineas Flynn
Phineas and Ferb Fixi Wiki Committee First of all, welcome to the wiki. I think it's great that you want to champion the cause of getting the most accurate lyrics possible because we really haven't had anyone who specializes in that yet. I'm sure we've got plenty of lyrics that have been misheard and need to be fixed. The rest of your proposal is a bit unclear. What other "misinformation... and general untrue things" you've spotted on the wiki. I'm sure there's some, but as the wiki's community has grown, it's become harder and harder for me to read each and every change that's made to the wiki, and I've been relying on the community to police itself. It's a fact of life on a wiki that we're going to have some "untrue things" once in awhile. It's just the nature of the beast. If I understand your proposal correctly, you want to gather up a group of users that go through and fix things on the wiki that are untrue. That's really why we're all here. We registered and started editing because we couldn't find another source of information on the web that collects all this information in one place. Speaking for myself, I found this wiki about 9 months ago and there was only one other user, SuperFlash101, editing on the site. It was easy because the two of us could very easily control the quality of the edits because we were the only ones editing. Now we're getting about a dozen active users and more unregistered users who want to help out. I'm counting on users like you to step up and help watch over the pages. Sorry I've gotten off track here. My conclusion is that you might want to narrow the focus of your committee. Just focus on the lyrics, but feel free to keep track of watching the rest of the wiki. You can do this by keeping an eye on the page. Rather than trying to gather a group of users here, though, you might find that if you start making changes, others will follow. —Topher 07:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, well, mainly I am focused on the lyrics. I was hoping we could set up the committee because as you said, you want us to police ourselves, and if you ask me, half the people here are just not doing that. And you said yourself, it is harder now to watch every article on this wiki. And that's where this committee could come in. We gather a group of trusted people, and assign them each a few pages of lyrics or other stuff. they could watch those and fix anything that is messed up. that way, there won't be so many pages for just one person to go through. Still, though, i would like to work with you to fixi this wiki. I would like to know which pages, other than the songs, contain this "untrue information". A short list of links and some specific examples would do wonders. Also, you could join me in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki chat room and we could talk about it. (By the way, you can respond to this message on this page, and I will keep an eye on it. This way the conversation stays in one place.) —Topher 07:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'll be honest with you, I worded it incorrectly. I meant it was badly organised in some places (like in Phineas and Ferb's bios. How do you know when the middle months start and the early months end? also, maybe you should make a seperate page for quotes, because Ferb's takes up an awful amount of space. I didn't really mean misinformation so much as misorganisation, but I remember seeing something untrue somewhere. I'll try and find it, but I'm not sure if it's already been corrected. —Phineas Flynn 08:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) There is a lot of work to be done on the character pages. We all know that. Unfortunately, there's a lot of work to be done all over the wiki. Yes, we have pages for every single episode, but a major chunk of them have much more than an infobox template and skeleton headings. We have assigned the episodes, but Part of the character articles' issues stem from our POV policy which states that we want to write articles from an in-universe point of view, therefore not referencing episodes directly. This frequently becomes an issue when new editors come onto the site and make their first edits. As the wiki continues to grow, we may want to revisit this policy if it becomes apparent that we can't create coherent main character articles while maintaining this in-universe POV. I was just looking at the Ferb page after you edited it and I think I agree that we should consider spinning off his quotes. This is what a wiki is all about. We take unorganized pages and turn them into gold. —Topher 09:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, well for now I am only working on the lyrics. By the way, what do you think of the script I wrote on my page? I think the song was a nice touch, if you know what I mean. :I was able to finish browsing through the lyrics. Is there anything else you want me to fix?—Phineas Flynn 06:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Guess What? You have a new message at User talk:Topher208.